Dream or Reality?
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Harry has been experiencing weird dreams for the past two weeks. What do they mean? What will they do to Harry? What will they lead to?


Hello! Well I haven't wrote a fic in a while and I just got this idea so I had to get it out of my system.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, references or products mentioned.

**Warning**: M rated, lemon, PWP, slash (BoyXBoy romance)

This fic is dedicated to anyone who likes Drarry, AVPM, AVPS, and to my friends especially Fae. =3

* * *

« I'm gay »

Harry silently whispered within the privacy of his four poster bed. The hangings around his bed has been spelled firmly and magically silenced. He'd been making sure to insure his privacy for the last two weeks since _those_ dreams had begun.

« I'm gay »

The thought kept running through his mind, and every time the thought settled in a little more, the more he had the urge to laugh hysterically. He ran a sweaty palm through his messy hair, the movement of his arm made his sweat drenched shirt move across his chest making the hair on his arms rise in goosebumps. He'd need to take a shower later. Definitely. He thought feeling the sticky mess between his thighs under the covers.

It was normal for a boy of the age of 16 to wake up with morning wood, or to come during his wasn't normal was to have this happen two weeks in a row, with the same dream. The only difference with the dreams he had every night were that they became more and more detailed. Tonight had been the most detailed yet.

At the beginning, two weeks ago, he'd simply woken from an excellent dream with a hard on. After taking care of it, he'd moved the dream to the farthest part of his mind, only the dream kept coming back.

The next few nights, they'd began to become more detailed. He could tell the color of the person's hair, he could even _feel_ the texture of their skin. As the dreams became more detailed, another thought started to insinuate itself into Harry's mind. For the past few days he'd begun to deny what the dreams were telling him but this morning he really couldn't deny it anymore.

Harry sighed once more before rising out of his bed quietly and pulling back the hangings slowly so that he wouldn't awaken his roommates. Hastily, he made his way to the communal shower and divested himself quickly. Once he felt the warm water fall down to his hair and then down his back did he began to relax. His mind began to slowly clear of the images that had haunted him for the past few days.

After a several minutes he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a rather large towel, wrapping it around his waist, it hung snugly at his hips as he grabbed another towel and walked towards the sinks and mirror. As he dried his hair, he looked at his reflection, searching it for any signs of change but nothing showed. He still looked the same as he did yesterday morning. A little short for his age but with just the hint of muscle from all those quidditch training sessions under his tanned skin. His hair was still messy but now it looked almost as if he'd done it on purpose. Over the years, Hermione had finally convinced him to grow out his hair and by doing so his hair managed to flatten itself but still retain an air of messiness. His eyes were still the same. An expressive jade like color that wasn't as common as one would think; and just above his eyes resting on his forehead for all to see was his scar. A scar shaped in the form of a lightening bolt. He'd received it at a young age and with that he received an unwanted celebrity. His left hand moved out to place his hair in front of his scar in order to hide it but as he did that, the light caught another scar. This one he had earned and by doing so had brought ill consequences. He looked at it more closely, the white skin of the scar showed brightly against his more darker skin. « I must not tell lies » the scar read and despite the bad memories it brought, it also helped him make the right choices.

It was with that thought that he decided that he shouldn't and couldn't continue to lie to himself. As that thought settled in he felt excited and happy. He discarded one towel as he clutched the other and returned to his trunk in search of clothes and as he entered his dorm he noticed that his other roommates were now awake or as awake as you could get at 6:30 in the morning. He exchanged mumbled greetings and grabbed his clothing. As he changed he began to feel scared. What were his friends going to think when he told them that he was gay? Would they act weirdly around him? Would his revelation stop the good times they would have?

« Hey mate, are you okay? »

Harry snapped his head up in surprise, Ron stood in front of him, one arm in his sweater the other dangling by his side while a confused and worried expression took over the usually grinning freckled face of his best friend.

« I-I'm okay » Harry said after clearing his throat. Ron seemed uncertain but he patted Harry on the shoulder none the less. Ron's worry made Harry relax. No, Harry and Ron had been put through a lot, their friendship tested several times over the years but they always remained best friends in the end.

They got dressed in amicable chatter and made their way downstairs where Hermione was waiting for them with Ginny. Hermione and Ginny turned when they heard Harry and Ron's loud chatter approach. After exchanged good mornings and some ranting from Hermione's part they finally left Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall. Turning a corner, Harry's shoulder bumped into something solid and warm.

« Sorry » Harry said distractedly only glancing at the other person before turning back to the conversation he was having with Hermione.

« Excuse me? » a voice drawled next to him.

Harry immediately turned around, eyes wide in shock as his mind finally registered the person he had bumped into.

« Leave Harry alone Malfoy, he already said sorry » Hermione said one hand on Harry's shoulder already pulling him into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was forced to follow as Hermione had a vice like grip on his shoulder but he still managed to turn his head around and see Malfoy remaining there, a slightly shocked expression on his face. After a few seconds he sneered at Harry and marched over to the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle following in his footsteps.

Harry sat down numbly on the bench as his cheeks heated up.

« Malfoy just can't leave us alone, can he? » Ron grumbled as he bit into some toast, « Hey mate are you okay? Your face is all red »

Harry ignored Ron as he lowered his face and grabbed for anything to eat although he didn't think his stomach would be able to handle the food, with the way it wouldn't stop fluttering.

« I refuse to touch that vile . . . thing! » Malfoy's voice shattered the silence of the potion classroom. Harry lifted up his head and searched for Malfoy. Malfoy was working on the other side of the room and was glaring at the slug they had been ordered to chop up. Then he would turn his glare to Neville who had been partnered up with Malfoy for the day. Harry's head turned back to his own partner when he heard silent snickering. Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin and friend of Malfoy's was trying to hide his snickers but failed miserably as Malfoy heard him and switched his glare to Zabini. His gray eyes meet Harry's own for a few seconds before looking back to the front of the room where Snape stood behind his desk, long pale fingers pinching a hooked nose in exasperation.

« Fine you coward, ten points from Gryffindor » Snape said warily while half of the students exclaimed their disapproval while the other half just smirked except for one student who looked slightly surprised before covering it up with a big smirk.

« He's completely mental! Can you believe he took ten points from Gryffindor when it was Malfoy who didn't want to do the work? » Ron practically shouted in agitation, arms flying about nearly hitting several first years.

« Unjust! . . . unfair . . . corrupt system . . .favoritism » Hermione mumbled as she wrote something down into her notebook.

« Ron, » Harry said gaining the red heads attention, « If I promise to help you in DADA will you give Gryffindor ten points? » Harry asked.

« Yeah mate » Ron automatically answered.

« Then it's settled » Harry said with a roll of his eyes. It only took 5 seconds before Hermione started to rant about how they shouldn't have done this and that. When she finally noticed no one was listening to her she left to the library.

« What's her problem? » Ron asked watching Hermione depart as he rummaged in his robe pockets searching for something. « Want one? » Ron asked as he offered a muggle candy in the form of a red stick.

« No thanks Ron » Harry answered with a small grin, ever since Harry had introduced Ron to muggle candy he wouldn't stop eating it and often carried it around much to the anger of Hermione and her inner dentist.

« Hey Weasley » A voice shouted from behind them. They turned as one and watched as Malfoy approached only to trip over a wayward stone on the floor. They watched as he fell to the floor but managed to roll towards them and then gracefully stand up in a swirl of robes as if nothing had happened. Harry and Ron watched him with impressed expressions. « What are you eating Weasley? » he asked sneering at the disgusting looking red stick protruding from Ron's mouth.

« Nothing you- » Ron began to say but stopped when Harry masterfully stepped on his foot.

« It's Red vine! Want one Malfoy? » Harry asked one hand grabbing another red vine and shoving it towards Malfoy, « It's just candy »

Malfoy studied one half wincing half glaring red head before switching his attention to a supposedly innocent looking Gryffindor. With narrowed eyes, he plucked the candy from Harry's hand and proceeded to bite it. Tasting it's sweet flavor despite the dry texture.

Harry watched as a look of surprise lit the aristocratic features of the blond, then Malfoy slowly nodded his head in thanks and sauntered away, his friends following behind. As Ron incredulously turned towards him and demanded explanations, Harry watched Malfoy walk away. The slight movement of his hips, the straight back, the pale neck and then those gray eyes. Harry suddenly noticed that Malfoy had turned his head to look at him and had caught him starring. Harry flushed brilliantly and turned his head away quickly. He completely missed the gray eyes widening before something flashed within them while perfect lips stretched into a small smirk.

Harry starred at the canopy of his bed, the sounds of his roommates moving around melting into the background as he remembered all the incidents with Malfoy today. After having been caught starring, Malfoy made it a point to sit or be near Harry where ever they were. Sometimes Malfoy would even brush against Harry. Every touch would turn Harrys veins into fire, every time Malfoy was near Harry would feel as if the world was spinning. It had gotten Harry so frustrated and so high strung that at one point he had grabbed Malfoy and shoved him into an empty classroom. There he'd grabbed Malfoy's robes by the front and had proceeded to snog the life out of him. Harry's fingers touched his lips automatically. The feeling of their lips molding together. Running his tongue across Malfoy's perfectly smooth lips begging for entrance. Malfoy's unique taste as his tongue entered Malfoy's warm cavern, running his tongue everywhere as if to map it out. Then the way Malfoy had finally begun to respond, one hand moving to the back of Harry's neck gripping him tightly not to pull him away but to bring him closer. The way Malfoy's tongue had slowly moved against Harry's own, sensual movements and silk textures making his body shiver as he made a sound in the back of his throat. The way Malfoy's warm hand had slid down his back to rest firmly on Harry's bum, pulling him closer. By the end, when they had pulled apart needing air, Harry had noticed the way his hands had been running through Malfoy's hair, the way their bodies had molded together, the way their groins were rubbing against each other creating pleasurable friction and burning heat.

Harry had gasped and rapidly pulled away from Malfoy, his green eyes hazy but surprised. Without a word he'd left the classroom, left Malfoy. Harry closed his eyes in frsutartion. He'd known. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always known that the person to appear in his dreams was . . .

Harry blinked his eyes open. There were no more sounds in the room meaning his roommates were already sleeping. In the darkness of his four poster he couldn't tell what time it was without his glasses so when he moved his hand to open the hangings, he finally felt a cloth around his wrist and noticed that his wrists were bound. Harry turned his head to look at his hands but couldn't see anything, only darkness and that's when he also noticed that he was blindfolded. He opened his mouth to shout out when another mouth pressed against his. A silk like tongue entered his mouth wrapping around his own while two warm hands ran down his chest. At the tail of his shirt, those hands slid under to run up his chest, fingers moving smoothly over tanned skin. Questing fingers ran over his ribs until they bumped against his nipples. He moaned into the others mouth when fingers tugged and rolled his nipples.

Finally the mouth released him, he panted for air while the other person release his nipples and pulled his shirt up and over his head where it rested on his bound hands. Then the cloth cover his eyes was removed. He blinked slightly focusing his eyes until they sought out the person he was looking for.

« Malfoy what are you- » Harry started to pant out when Malfoy's voice cut across.

« Draco » Malfoy said as he absently kissed Harry's jaw moving to his neck.

« What? » Harry asked dazedly while Malfoy's teeth and tongue licked and sucked.

« I want you to call me Draco » Malfoy simply said as he pulled back eyeing Harry's neck critically, then he continued down and began leaving teasing kissed over Harry's nipples, and down his chest. Once Draco got to Harry's bellybutton, he thrusts his tongue inside making Harry gasp for breath.

« You want me to! When you're! Are you out of your- AAAAAH! » Harry screamed as his erection was encased in something hot and wet. Looking down he could see Malfoy's blond head hovering over his erection. He couldn't recall when Malfoy had pulled off his boxers, then again he couldn't even recall his own name as Malfoy's head started to bob up and down. Fast and then slow.

« Draco! » Harry moaned out in frustration as Draco held down his hips in an attempt to stop Harry's hips from thrusting forward and choking him.

Draco's head slowly pulled back, only the tip of his erection remained in Draco's mouth. He closed his eyes feeling Draco's fingers move up and down lightly while Draco's wonderful tongue lapped at the head of his erection, running along the slit of the head and gathering the precum.

« Dr-Draco » Harry warned as he could feel his orgasm starting to built. Draco realeased Harry's erection after sucking once more on the head. Draco pulled back watching Harry whimper in frustration and need.

Harry opened his eyes without having realized he'd closed them in the first place when he felt something probe at his hole. Looking down he noticed a jar in one of Draco's hands while another was out of sight. Then he felt something cold and slimy probe again only this time it was more insistent.

« It's okay Harry » Draco said quietly as the hand that held the jar discarded it to pull teasingly at Harry's erection.

What he now knew as Draco's finger, pushed past the tight ring of muscle making him grunt in discomfort. The digit pushed forward and then slowly pulled out. Harry began to like it dispite the odd feeling of having something inserted there, as the digit pushed and pulled out easily gaining speed.

Harry released a groan of pain when he was stretched as a second digit entered. There was a burning sensation that accompanied the stretching. Draco made shushing noises as he placed kisses on Harry's chest, neck and collar bone. When both digits were fully seated inside, they parted stretching him even more. Then they closed and pulled back out before repeating the same movements. After a while he got used to it, and rather liked it as his hips thrusted back against those fingers. On one particular thrust, Draco's fingers had brushed against something inside that made Harry see white.

« AAAAAH! » Harry shouted as Draco prodded it again, making Harry arch his back painfully. « Wha-what is that? » Harry asked when Draco finally pulled his fingers out.

« Your prostate » Draco replied absently as he finally removed his own pyjamas. Harry watched fascinated as he was given the opportunity to ogle Draco's pale skin. Harry moved his hand wanting nothing more than to touch when he remembered that he was still tied up. After removing his shirt, Draco removed his pants in an easy movement. His long and thick erection jutted out proudly from a bush of blond curls. Harry watched silently as Draco grabbed the jar and lathered his erection. When he was done, he placed it to the side and crawled back towards Harry. His warm hands lifted Harry's hips sitting them on Draco's thighs.

« It's going to hurt a little » Draco warned, pale hands gripped Harry's hips tightly. Harry hesitated before nodding, locking his ankles behind Draco's back. He wanted this.

Draco's hand guided his erection to Harry's entrance and with one swift movement of pale hips, the head entered past the ring of tight muscles. Harry groaned in pain, his eyes watering at the stretching, burning sensation increased tenfold. Harry watched through misty eyes as Draco winced. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips tightly enough to leave bruises while Draco fell forward resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. Draco's breathing was hot against his skin making him shudder. Draco's head lifted slightly, then he kissed him. Draco sucked on Harry's tongue, trying to distract Harry from the pain. As the minutes passed by and Harry focused on Draco's devious tongue, he began to get used to Draco. Draco and Harry parted, minds hazy as pleasure raced through their bodies.

After receiving a nod from Harry, Draco pushed forward slowly until he was as far as he could go. Through the pain of being stretched so much Harry watched the pleasure etch itself onto Draco's face. Draco's gray eyes had turned into a silvery color, his pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed a light pink. Involuntarily Draco's hips thrusted forward, hitting a bundle of nerves that had Harry screaming Draco's name and clenching in pleasure. Draco tried to resist but failed when he felt that warmth grip him tightly. Draco quickly pulled out and thrusted back in ribbons of heat curling inside of Harry. Draco thrusted deeply once, twice and then drew almost completely out before pushing back in slowly. Harry was on the verge of begging, his mouth open as senseless words tumbled out. The pleasure Draco gave him grew higher and higher with each thrust.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he thrusted his hips trying to get Draco to thrust faster. Deeper. « Dra-Draco, please! » Harry succumbed.

Draco smirked as he moved forward, his mouth right next to Harry's ear, his breath was as hot as uneven as Harry's. « Remember this pleasure, Harry » he said then he pulled back slowly then rammed forward hitting Harry's prostate. They quickly found a fast rhythm as Draco pounded into Harry. Harry knew he wouldn't last long and through his senseless words he managed to convey that to Draco. One of Draco's hands released Harry's hip, their movements faltered for a moment then returned, and moved to grasp Harry's erection jerking it in time to the Draco's thrusts.

With that Harry screamed out Draco's name and came, his back as strung as a taught bow while strings of his cum landed on his stomach. His mind remained blank, he laid there shuddering and gasping for breath as he felt Draco thrust deeply into him three more times before he was filled with a warm liquid. Harry felt safe and sated as Draco feel forward, his warm and sweaty body covering his own. Harry tiredly turned his head towards Draco, his eyes closing as Draco's aroma swirled around him.

Harry's eyes opened to the sound of Ron's snoring. His eyes blinked a few times before he shot up half expecting to still be bound as the memories from yesterday night filled his mind. Harry looked down at his wrists and saw tiny purple marks where the his wrists had pulled at the cloth that bound them. Harry quickly pulled up his shirt fumbling slightly with the comforter. There were finger marks on his hips. Harry only felt the ghost of pain above his arse but besides the slight discomfort, he actually felt more relaxed than usual. It was then that he felt something touch his arm. He turned to find Draco laying next to him, grey eyes awake and smiling as they watched him.

« How did-? Does that mean-? » Harry asked feeling confused and happy despite his surprise. Draco merely tugged at his arm until Harry layed down next to him. Draco leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

« Yes » Draco said simply. Harry's eyes closed once again as Draco continued to kiss him.

« Draco » Harry exclaimed as he shot up from his bed. Harry looked around but there was no sign of the blond Slytherin. Harry ran a hand absently through his hair as he made to get up. He noticed as he got up from his bed that his thighs were covered in dry stickiness. Scrunching up his nose he made way to the bathroom, intent upon getting a good shower.

Could everything have been a dream? It didn't feel like one but then again he'd been having that same sort of dream for the last two weeks. Harry threw discarded his clothes and left them on the floor as he entered the shower, turning the taps until he got the right temperature. As he reached for a bottle of shampoo he noticed something, there on his wrists were fading dark bruises.

« Son of a bitch » Harry whispered as he fingered the marks, a small smile stretching over his lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
